Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a semiconductor wafer, and more particularly, to a semiconductor wafer having a bevel portion.
A semiconductor chip (semiconductor integrated circuit) may be manufactured by performing a semiconductor manufacturing process on a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor manufacturing process includes a thin film deposition process, a photoresist film coating process, an etching process, and an ion injection process. When a semiconductor manufacturing process is performed, a thin film or a photoresist film remains on a bevel portion (inclined portion or edge portion) located at an outer circumference (surroundings) of a semiconductor wafer, and thus manufacturing yield may be lowered as the remaining thin film or photoresist film acts as a defect.